Land and Sea
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: A prince from the land and a princess from the sea unite and later fall in love, through the eyes and powers of a evil sorcerer... (Uses Naruto characters and OCs with Disney's The Little Mermaid storyline - like my previous stories 'A Legend Brought to Life' and 'A Fairy Tale Comes True)
1. Two Lives and Curiosity

Disclaimer - In this story I only own my OCs: Mikola, Haleth, Achati and Lucinda. Gaara, Yamato, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sai, Choji, Ino, Baki and Shukaku belong to Masashi Kishimoto (creator of Naruto). The storyline belongs to Disney's The Little Mermaid and the original fairy tale writer. Anything else is coincidental.

* * *

**Note - A new story, unbelievable eh? But I had the idea and it proper wouldn't go away so I'm doing it :) probably cos I'm so hooked on Naruto and Disney's The Little Mermaid is one of my top fave Disney films XD I also don't know yet, by the way, if I'll do the sequel film like this, I'll see how I feel when I finish and all. This is a one-off idea that wouldn't go, so please don't get too excited about new stories and such from me etc ^^;**

* * *

**Land and Sea**

Chapter 1: Two Lives and Curiosity

A foggy, cloudy day with seagulls flying over and sea creatures jumping through the ocean's waves greeted any traveller. As the animals made their noises and 'greeted' each other, a huge ship cut through the water, sending the animals to flee beneath the water and out of the great ship's way.

Aboard the ship were a crew of men singing a sea-worthy song as they worked, fishing and keeping the ship sailing softly and gently. On a higher level of the ship, watching over the men, was a young man with reddish-brown hair, pale blue eyes and a simple shirt and trousers. Beside him was an excited, fluffy pet dog.

"Isn't this great? Fresh air blowing right at us and a strong wind. No day could be better for being at sea." he said happily as he turned to his main servant, who was feeling a little seasick, leaning over the ship's side.

"Just perfect, Gaara...absolutely perfect..." he replied sarcastically before gagging over the side again.

"With the sea wind being so peaceful, yet so strong, I'd guess that King Achati must be in a good mood." said one of the sailors as he collected up the fish from a successful fishing net.

"King Achati?" asked Gaara, curious of who that was.

"Ruler of the merpeople, young prince. Surely anyone who sails the seas knows about him." answered the sailor.

"Merpeople? Bah." started the manservant, who had recovered slightly. "Don't pay attention to that, Gaara, it is nonsense." he finished.

"It is not nonsense, Baki!" exclaimed the sailor and began to wave a fish at Baki as he continued: "They live in the depths of the ocean, I tell you." then he lost his grip on the fish, which quickly made its escape back into the oceans safely.

* * *

Beneath the surface, far down safe from the human world, lay many amazing and beautiful sights, from coral to rare fish and sea animals to the hugely debated about merpeople. At this moment, all beings were heading towards a gorgeous undersea palace: Atlantica!

Inside, in one of the main concert halls, the room filled up with merpeople to watch a very special concert. At the front, a small seahorse began to introduce the main man:

"His royal highness, King Achati!" he announced and the whole room cheered as a muscled merman with a crown atop his head and holding a big trident came in the room inside a 'chariot' pulled by impressive dolphins.

"And also presenting the well-known, well-loved, court composer, Yamato!" the seahorse continued and a small little brown crab came in on a small 'chariot' that two fish pulled along greeted warmly by gentle applause.

Going over to the king's side, Yamato nodded to him. "Yamato, I'm looking forward to this." Achati said proudly. "Of course, Your Highness. This will be the finest concert ever. I have faith your son will be a delightful show." Yamato said and nearly fell out of his chariot as his fish got excited.

"Yes he will, and I'm sure so will my precious Mikola." the king added with a smile. "Oh, but of course, sire. She has such a sweet singing voice." he started, then whispered to himself as he swam over to the orchestra: "If she'd show up to rehearse her performances."

Settling down and opening his book, Yamato began to direct the orchestra for the young prince's performance. He wasn't much of a singer like his younger sister, but was a flexible dancer under the water. After his introduction dance he announced to the crowd: "Now I, Prince Haleth, proudly introduce my sister in her debut, the most beautiful singing voice in our kingdom...Princess Mi..." but he was cut off when the clam at centre stage opened and was...empty! Everyone gasped as King Achati's trident glowed an angry red as he yelled "MIKOLA!"

* * *

Elsewhere, near a sunken ship, a young mermaid with long light blue hair, violet eyes and a yellow tail swam quietly near it when a voice called out to her from behind: "Wait for me, Miko!"

"Hurry up, Naruto." said Mikola and the young orange fish finally caught up and said "I can't swim as fast as you. I'm smaller." Mikola shh'd him and looked to the ship. "Isn't it fantastic, Naruto?" she asked. "Yeah...it's wonderful...Can we get out of here?" said Naruto in a nervous voice.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold fins." said Mikola. "No, no way. It's just..." he started then looked at the ship. "Damp. Yes, damp in there...and I'm not feeling well..." he continued and faked a cough. "Okay, if you say so. I'll go in and you can watch for sharks." said Mikola, smiling at her thinking. "Sharks?!" exclaimed Naruto. "And maybe ghosts in the creepy empty ship..." added Mikola in a lower tone. "I'm coming, wait!" exclaimed Naruto and charged into the porthole nearby getting stuck. "I'm stuck...help. Miko!" he cried out.

Mikola chuckled and came over to him and began to try pulling him through. "Do you really think there are sharks and ghosts around here?" he asked nervously. "Naruto, don't be a guppy." Mikola said. "I'm not a guppy." he replied slightly annoyed, then Mikola pulled him through as, outside the ship, a shadow of a big creature passed over.

As they swam through the ship, Naruto tried to calm his own fears by part talking to himself as well as Mikola and he was saying "I love this, I really do. I mean, excitement, intriguing new things...danger lurking everywhere..." and he screamed as he saw a skull then backed up into a pillar, causing a portion of the upper deck to crash down. In fright he swam into Mikola's arms, totally freaked out.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" she asked gently. "Yeah...g-great. I'm okay." he replied, still quivering a bit. Mikola swam upwards to the upper deck of the sunken ship and gasped at the human 'treasures' still aboard, like a very small, silver version of her father's trident, known to humans as a fork.

"Look at this. Isn't it...amazing?" Mikola said in happiness and awe. "It's so cool. Um, what is it, Miko?" Naruto asked curiously. "I have no idea, but Sai will." Mikola answered as she placed the fork in a little bag she had with her. As Mikola swam over to something else, Naruto heard a low growl outside. "What was that?" he asked timidly. "Hm, this is curious." said Mikola as she picked up a pipe she had spotted. "Miko..." Naruto said quietly and timidly. "Relax, Naruto, nothing will happen." Miko said gently.

Naruto stayed still until he heard a sound and turned to see a huge shark behind him. He quickly swam forward and screamed: "RUN! RUN! Shark! We're going to die!" as the shark followed him around biting viciously. Swimming into Mikola she led the way out of the sunken ship, with the shark following close behind. As they reached the porthole, Naruto panicked. "Oh no!" he said as he got stuck again, but Mikola pushed him through then followed as the shark smashed the wall as it came through after them.

As they circled the top of the sunken ship, Naruto swam straight into one of the wooden poles and knocked himself silly and sank. Mikola quickly swam down to catch him. As she did she backed up and the shark, who nearly got them, got its head stuck through a metal ring and was harmless to them, at least for now.

"You bully!" shouted Naruto at the shark and stuck his tongue out, though quickly retreated when the shark snapped at him. "Oh Naruto, a true guppy you are." Mikola said as they swam away. "I am not." said Naruto with a frown.


	2. Curiosity, Evil Plans, Crab's Deathwish

Disclaimer - In this story I only own my OCs: Mikola, Haleth, Achati and Lucinda. Gaara, Yamato, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sai, Choji, Ino, Baki and Shukaku belong to Masashi Kishimoto (creator of Naruto). The storyline belongs to Disney's The Little Mermaid and the original fairy tale writer. Anything else is coincidental.

* * *

**Land and Sea**

Chapter 2: Curiosity, Evil Plans and a Crab with a Deathwish

Having found some interesting human objects in the sunken ship, Mikola knew exactly where to go next for information on them and she headed to a place her father hated and feared: the surface; to meet an old friend.

Reaching the surface she looked around until she spotted the small 'island' her friend's spot was. He was a seagull so had a fairly knowledgeable mind about both sea life and human life...or so Mikola thought anyway.

"Sai!" she called to the bird. Jumping up from his seat the white bird picked up a telescope and looked for Mikola...the wrong way. "Whoa, look who it is! Mikola! How you doing, girl?!" he shouted then lowered the telescope to see Mikola pretty much in front of him. "Wow, you can swim." he added foolishly.

"We found some cool stuff we thought you could help us with." Mikola said and showed him the items. "We were in a creepy sunken ship." said Naruto, looking nervous. "Human stuff then? Let's have a lookie here." Sai said and came over to the stuff; he then picked up the fork Mikola had found in the ship. "Oooh, this is special and unusual, Miko. Don't see these around much." he continued.

"What is it called?" Mikola asked curiously. "It's known as a...dinglehopper I believe. Humans use them to sort their hair out. I'll show you what I mean." said Sai and used the fork in his feathers like a comb to make them all fluffy and unique looking. "A dinglehopper." said Mikola as she took the fork back when Sai was finished with it.

"So what's this one?" asked Naruto, nodding towards the pipe they had found. Sai picked it up and said "I haven't seen this in years! It's called a snarfblat. It dates to ancient times when humans bored themselves all day with staring at each other. They created these snarfblats to play wonderful music. Here I go." then he blew into the pipe resulting in seawater and seaweed coming out the end.

"Music...?!" exclaimed Mikola as she remembered something important. "The concert! My father's gonna kill me!" she added. "The concert was today?" asked Naruto in a panicked voice. As Mikola and Naruto were panicking, Sai was still admiring the pipe. "You could make a planter out of it I suppose." he suggested then it was snatched out of his hand. "Sorry, Sai, I have to go." said Mikola and she began to swam off, turning back to say "Thank you, Sai!" and he replied "Anytime, kid, anytime!"

As Mikola and Naruto swam home they were unaware two suspicious eels were watching them, each with one normal looking eye and one glowing eye; the glowing eyes seemed to be a way of communicating to their master as, elsewhere...

* * *

In a dark cave there was a thin, but healthy-looking for the most part, man with long black hair and a long purple-black snake tail as the bottom half of his body. His evil looking yellow eyes were watching what his two subordinates were seeing.

"Hurry home, princess. Can't miss the celebration can we? Hm, celebration? Yeah right. When I lived in that palace we had the most spectacular feasts you could imagine. But now I'm banished, exiled, wasting away with practically nothing. That king and his people just continue to celebrate as if nothing has changed. I'll give them something to celebrate!" the man said as he exited from his dark hideaway cave into the main cave.

He smirked evilly then shouted "Kabuto! Kimimaro!" making the two eels jump in surprise where they were. "Keep an eye on that princess. She may be exactly what I need to get my revenge on Achati..." he continued and finished with an evil chuckle.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the palace throne room, King Achati was in the process of telling Mikola off for missing the concert before.

"I don't know what to do with you, young lady." Achati said to her in an irritated tone. "I'm sorry, daddy, I forgot..." Mikola said honestly. "Your careless behaviour..." started Achati when Yamato added "Reckless and careless!" "The concert was..." Achati tried to continue. "Ruined! That's all! Destroyed! This concert was meant to be the high point of my career, but thanks to you I'm a laughing stock!" Yamato finished.

"It wasn't her fault, all right!" exclaimed Naruto as he swam up to Yamato. "Firstly a shark chased us, we tried to escape...but we couldn't. It was all 'grrr' and we were all 'whoa'...then we were safe, but a seagull came and was all telling us what he knew..." Naruto tried to explain until...

"Seagull?" asked Achati in surprise and Naruto covered his mouth and swam behind Mikola who gave him an annoyed look. "You went to the surface again, Miko! Didn't you?!" he asked. "Nothing happened..." said Mikola easily. "How many times must we do this, Miko? A human could have seen you! They're barbarians and you know that!" Achati said angrily.

"They're not barbarians, daddy." said Mikola in their defence. "They are dangerous and I don't want to see my youngest child and only daughter captured by a fisherman's hook." said Achati gently and caringly. "I'm not a child anymore!" Mikola exclaimed. "Don't use that tone with me. As long as you live in this ocean, it's my rules you'll follow!" Achati exclaimed back.

"Daddy, just listen to me please..." Mikola tried to say. "No more, Miko! And I never want to hear of you going to the surface again, is that understood?!" Achati said. Mikola tried to stand her ground against her father, but she broke and swam away crying.

Yamato sighed and said "Teenagers think they know everything, sire. Can't give them an inch over you." "I wasn't too hard on her was I?" asked Achati, as he always felt guilt when upsetting his children. "Not a chance. If she was my daughter I'd be in tight control of her. No swimming to the surface, I'd be in complete control and no problems." Yamato said.

Achati listened and got an idea from this. "You are very right, Yamato." he started. "Of course." said the crab confidently. "Miko is just like her mother, Lucinda." Achati said with a soft sigh. "I think she needs constant supervision to keep her safe." he continued. "I agree. Constant." said Yamato. "You are the perfect crab to do it." said Achati with a smile and Yamato's face suddenly went into a 'oh no' look.


	3. Brave Rescue

Disclaimer - In this story I only own my OCs: Mikola, Haleth, Achati and Lucinda. Gaara, Yamato, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sai, Choji, Ino, Baki and Shukaku belong to Masashi Kishimoto (creator of Naruto). The storyline belongs to Disney's The Little Mermaid and the original fairy tale writer. Anything else is coincidental.

* * *

**Land and Sea**

Chapter 3: Brave Rescue

Having been put in charge of an excitable, disobedient, teenage girl Yamato was feeling awkward as he swam down a corridor talking to himself. "How did I get myself into this? I should be writing songs, planning more concerts...not tagging along after teenagers." He looked up as he saw Mikola and Naruto acting just a tad sneaky as they looked around then began to swim off. "Where is she off to?" he asked and swam after them.

Shortly after, they arrived at a cave entrance blocked by a rock. Mikola moved the rock out of the way and quickly swam inside with Naruto; then Yamato followed, just barely making it through, nearly trapping his leg. "Phew." he said then looked around. "Whoa..." he added as he saw a tall room in the cave full of human 'artefacts' that Mikola had found and collected.

"Are you okay, Miko?" asked Naruto as he swam over to her fiddling with the fork they had found before. "I wish my father would understand. We don't see things the same way as each other. Surely a world with wondrous things...can't be a bad place." she said and placed the fork next to a spoon and knife she had found in the past. "Even with all this stuff, my collection isn't complete. I've got plenty of things that...are just trinkets. I want more, Naruto. I want to be where the humans are." she explained.

Naruto looked surprised, but understanding as Mikola continued to word her desires: "I want to dance, walk on..." and she paused before she got the word: "...feet. I want to be part of their world. The people on land would understand and I bet they listen to their daughters and let their dreams come true." Naruto shrugged, though, out of view, Yamato hmp'd as he didn't believe that.

"I have questions I want answers to. The only way to get those answers would be to see their world. I want to know how they live." she finished with a sigh when, suddenly, they heard some crashes which made Naruto dive behind a rock in fear. "Yamato?" asked Mikola in shock when she saw the crab covered in 'treasures', having fell into them clearly. "Are you mad, Miko?" exclaimed Yamato as he fought himself out of the mess he was in. "What is all this stuff?!" he yelled.

"Um, my collection..." said Mikola with an innocent smile. "Oh, a collection? I see. If your father knew about this...!" Yamato shouted, going a bit crazy. "You won't tell him will you?" asked Naruto nervously. "Yamato please...he wouldn't understand." begged Mikola of the crab. "Miko, here's not the place to discuss it. You are under a lot of pressure here. Let's get home and calm you down with a warm drink." said Yamato and started to head towards the exit when a dark shadow passed overhead.

"What is that?" asked Mikola and she swam towards the surface as Yamato called after her. On the surface it was revealed to be a huge ship and it was shooting off fireworks. Mikola giggled watching the display when Yamato and Naruto reached the surface. "Mikola, what are you doing up here? You know you...oh my!" Yamato started then jumped as he saw the ship and fireworks properly. In interest, Mikola swam nearer the ship and Yamato called out "No, Miko, don't go there! Come back!" but she ignored him and came right up to the ship.

As she climbed up a bit to a viewpoint she happily watched the excitement going on. It was clearly a party for someone or something. As she watched the people the dog on the boat, a fluffy one, sniffed something and followed it; realising the dog was coming to her Mikola backed away. When she looked back the dog was there and gave her a lick. "Shukaku, what are you doing over there? Come here, boy." called a voice and the dog ran over to his owner, a young man with red hair and blue eyes, Prince Gaara of course. As Mikola saw him she was stunned by his handsome looks.

"Hey there, Miko, this is something eh?!" called a voice and Mikola jumped as she looked up to see Sai. "Quiet, Sai, they'll hear you." she said quietly and quickly. Sai came down to her level and hid then whispered "I understand you, we're being stealthy." then raised his voice "We're out to discover!" Mikola grabbed his beak to silence him. "I've never seen a human so close before." she said and sighed softly as she watched Gaara with Shukaku. "He's so handsome..." she said dreamily. "You think so? Looks like a slobberer to me." said Sai, who was watching the dog. "Not that one, silly. The one playing with him." she explained.

As they watched the old manservant of Gaara's started a little speech: "Silence please, silence! Now, it's time for us to show Prince Gaara our gratitude by presenting him with a large and expensive birthday present." "Baki, there was no need, you shouldn't have." said Gaara with a smile. "I know, but happy birthday, Gaara." he said and a covering was pulled down to reveal a tall statue of Gaara in a warrior pose. Gaara made a face while Shukaku growled at it. "Well, it's really something, Baki. It really is." Gaara said awkwardly, trying to sound near-polite and that he liked it. "Thank you, I commissioned it myself...but I was hoping it'd be a wedding present." Baki said.

"Don't start, Baki. Just because I didn't fall for that blonde princess we met on our last voyage." said Gaara, clearly not rushing for a princess wife just yet. "It's not just me, Gaara. The whole kingdom want to see you with the right girl." said Baki. "She's out there, Baki, don't worry. I'll find her eventually." Gaara said as he sat on the edge of the boat, right above where Mikola was below him listening to him. "You probably haven't been looking hard enough perhaps?" said Baki with a grin. "When I find her I'll know. It'll hit me...like lightning." said Gaara then a suspicious rumbling in the clouds started bad news and the wind picked up fast.

"Hurricane coming, secure the ship!" shouted a sailor. The wind picked up severely and lightning flashes started in the sky. "Whoa, the wind came quickly!" shouted Sai as he tried to hold on to the ship, but he got blown away. "Miko!" he called. The young mermaid got thrown back into the sea and swam around, returning to the surface, to watch the disaster unfold worried about them. As Gaara tried to help his crew a sudden flash of the lightning struck the ship's sails and a blinding fire started which quickly looked set to spread dangerously. Even worse...the ship was heading towards a huge rock.

"Look out, Baki!" called Gaara and managed to push the older man out of the way of falling ship pieces. The ship suddenly jolted and most people were thrown overboard into the sea, but were able to get into a lifeboat that had been cut down before. As Gaara went to join them he heard barking and looked back to see Shukaku stuck on the burning ship. "Shukaku..." he said worried and chose to swim back to his ship. Getting onboard he saw his dog stuck on the upper level. "Come on, boy, jump down, you can do it." he encouraged the dog. Shukaku jumped and Gaara caught him then he headed to leave the ship...when his foot went through one of the boards. Shukaku went overboard and joined the others in the lifeboat, but Gaara was trapped, with the ship nearly at the rock.

"Gaara!" called Baki as the ship crashed into the rock and the kegs inside blew up. As the ship's remains floated in the sea Mikola swam around trying to find Gaara. Finding him on a plank of wood she swam over to him and pulled him back to the surface, then headed towards a beach as the ship's explosion behind them quietened down and the weather slowly improved.

* * *

On the beach, with sun now shining out of the clouds and the storm all cleared away, Mikola sat near the unconscious prince with Sai, who had returned now the storm was cleared etc. "Is he...dead, Sai?" she asked concerned. "I don't know to be honest." said Sai and, in a mistaken act, listened to Gaara's foot. "There's nothing." he said sadly. Just then Mikola noticed Gaara's chest rising softly and she said "Wait...he's breathing. He's...beautiful." She moved some of Gaara's hair off his forehead and spoke to him. "What would I give to be with you? To see you smiling at me? Just you and me and I'd be part of your world."

Yamato and Naruto watched the scene in shock, having washed up on the rocks. Yamato went jawdrop-look, but Sai just closed his mouth with a grin. As Gaara began to wake up to the voice he could hear; Mikola heard Shukaku's barking and Baki's calls so hurried away out of sight. Shukaku reached him and licked his face to wake him up. "Oh Gaara, I'm glad you're all right. You enjoy trying to give me a heart attack don't you?" Baki said as he helped Gaara back to his feet.

"A girl rescued me...she had a wonderful voice." said Gaara slowly, still a bit disorientated. "I think you had too much seawater, Gaara." said Baki as he caught Gaara from losing balance. "Let's get you back to the palace." he added and helped him walk. Over on the rocks in the distance Yamato was beginning to panic. "We have to forget about all this. The sea king cannot know what has happened. You won't tell him." he started pointing at Naruto who shook his head. "And I won't tell him as I want to stay in one piece." but it didn't look like it was going to be that easy as Mikola was completely attracted to the young prince and just kept watching after him dreamily as he and his company left the beach.

Not far away, in the sea, Kabuto and Kimimaro were watching the scene and allowing their master to see it through their one-each glowing eyes. In his lair, the creepy snake monster laughed evilly and said "I can't believe how easy this is. The girl loves a human, a prince at that. Oh King Achati will be so happy with that." the sarcasm dripping off that last sentence. "The lovesick princess will make a sweet addition to the little garden I have." he finished with an evil chuckle as he swam above lots of little worm-like beings in his cave.


	4. A Powerful Decision

Disclaimer - In this story I only own my OCs: Mikola, Haleth, Achati and Lucinda. Gaara, Yamato, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sai, Choji, Ino, Baki and Shukaku belong to Masashi Kishimoto (creator of Naruto). The storyline belongs to Disney's The Little Mermaid and the original fairy tale writer. Anything else is coincidental.

* * *

**Land and Sea**

Chapter 4: A Powerful Decision

Over in the beautiful underwater palace the young prince, Haleth, was fighting with a certain piece of his hair when he realised how long his sister had been in her room, sorting herself out. "Miko, come on, you've been all morning!" he called to her. Mikola then swam out, right past Haleth, humming to herself in a dreamy way. "What is up with her?" Haleth asked himself, having never seen his sister like this before.

As Mikola continued to swim she nearly bonked into her father. "Oh, morning Daddy." she said sweetly and even kissed his cheek softly before swimming away still humming. "Oh no, she's got it so badly, Dad." said Haleth as he came over. "What? What has she got, son?" asked Achati confused. "It's actually so obvious, Dad. Miko's in love." replied Haleth. "Mikola? In love?" asked Achati, with a smile on his face his little girl was growing up.

* * *

Elsewhere Yamato was pacing as he tried to keep calm with what was going on. After all, they had a secret to keep that was gradually getting likelier to be revealed. "I don't think the king knows yet...but it won't be easy keeping this secret for long, I need a plan..." he was saying, slightly panicky.

Above him Mikola was picking petals off a flower, saying "He loves me...he loves me not..." then she picked the last petal: "...he loves me! I knew it." she finished with a happy giggle. "Miko, stop being crazy!" exclaimed Yamato. "I have to see him again, Yamato. Sai will know where he lives." Mikola said and started to swim off. "Get your head out of the clouds! You belong in the sea!" Yamato shouted as he went after her. "I'll swim up to the castle then Naruto can get his attention and then..." Mikola continued, ignoring her crab guardian. "Down here is your home!" shouted Yamato, swimming right in front of Mikola's face to make her listen. "The human world is a mess, you know. It's far better under the sea away from all that." he continued then began a long speech about how life under the sea was better than the human world.

By the time he had finished Mikola and Naruto had swam off. "Oh? Mikola?" he asked then sighed to himself. "Why can't that girl stay still? We need to nail her down at this rate..." he said to himself. "Yamato! Yamato!" called a voice and the little seahorse who announced the contest before swam over to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you. The king needs to see you right now!" he said quickly. "The king?" asked Yamato with a slight shake in his voice. "Yes, yes, he needs to see you. It's about Mikola." the seahorse said then swam away. "Oh no...he knows..." said Yamato, looking very nervous.

* * *

In the palace's throne room Achati was sitting talking to himself about his recent discovery. "Now, let's see, which lucky merman could be the one she loves?" he asked. He then looked up and saw Yamato standing at the doorway to the throne room. "Oh, come in, Yamato." he said, back to a serious, king-like, look.

Yamato walked closer to the throne and quietly said under his breath "I must remain calm, everything is okay." then he reached the throne and said "Yes?" quite high-pitched, so cleared his throat and said "Yes, your majesty?" in his normal voice. "Yamato, have you noticed Mikola acting strange lately? This is important." asked Achati. "Strange? What do you mean, sire?" asked Yamato, playing unknowing for now. "Singing to herself, daydreaming, that sort of stuff. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" replied Achati. "Well, sir..." Yamato started. "Are you hiding something from me?" asked Achati as he beckoned Yamato up to him. "Keeping something?" he asked as he reached the king. "About my little Mikola in love?" finished Achati with a smile.

Yamato then broke down and exclaimed "I tried to stop it from happening, sire! I told her to stay away! She wouldn't listen! Humans are trouble and..." "Humans? What about them?!" shouted Achati as he got up from his throne. Yamato then realised he had just blown it. "Um, who mentioned humans...?" he asked with a shaky laugh then got grabbed by the king quite harshly.

* * *

Elsewhere Mikola and Naruto were heading into a cave, the same cave that led to Mikola's 'treasure trove'. "Naruto, can't you just tell me?" Mikola asked as she followed him. "It's a surprise." he answered with a smile. As they entered Mikola saw the statue of Gaara that must have fallen from the ship back when the explosion happened.

"Naruto...why...it's beautiful. It looks exactly like him." Mikola said happily as she swam around the statue admiring it. As she swam around daydreaming of being with Gaara she giggled then gasped...as she saw her father and Yamato at the entrance. "I consider myself reasonable, Mikola, but I set rules and I expect them to be obeyed." Achati said firmly. "But Daddy..." started Mikola. "Did you save a human from drowning?" he asked her. "I had to..." she tried to say, but Achati interrupted again: "Contact between us and the humans is forbidden, Mikola! Everyone knows that, especially you." "He would have died!" exclaimed Mikola. "One less to be a threat." said Achati. "You don't know him. He's nice." said Mikola. "I don't have to know him. They're all the same anyway. They all have no feeling, they don't care about..." Achati started in a rant. "I love him!" shouted Mikola then gasped at her shock outburst.

"No...no. Have you lost your common sense? He's human, you're a mermaid." Achati exclaimed. "I don't care about that..." said Mikola, slightly in denial. "I will get through to you...even if I must do this." Achati said and his trident glowed; he then proceeded to destroy all of the human artefacts his daughter had found. "Daddy, stop! Please stop!" shouted Mikola sadly, but the king didn't hear it and only stopped when he felt he had finished: upon destroying the statue. Mikola then collapsed against a rock in heavy tears. Sad that he made his daughter so upset, Achati left the cave feeling ashamed and regretful.

"Miko?" asked Yamato gently. "Go away." said Mikola through her tears. Yamato looked down sadly then left the cave with Naruto alongside him. Shortly after he left Kabuto and Kimimaro swam overhead. "Poor little girl." said Kabuto. "Yes, poor child." added Kimimaro. "She seems to have a problem, doesn't she?" asked Kabuto as he swam down closer to Mikola and she looked up at them. "If only we could help." said Kimimaro. "But we can." finished Kabuto. "Who-Who are you?" she asked nervously. "You don't have to be scared of us." said Kimimaro. "We know of someone who can help you." said Kabuto. "Your dreams all come true at once." added Kimimaro. "Imagine if you and your prince...together forever." the two eels said simultaneously.

"I...I don't understand." said Mikola. "Our master, Orochimaru, has powers you can't imagine." said Kimimaro. "Him? That evil sorcerer? No! I can't possibly...! Get out of here!" Mikola exclaimed and turned away from them. "Fine, suit yourself. We only provided a suggestion." said Kimimaro and, as they swam away, he flicked the broken stone of the statue's face towards Mikola. She turned back and picked it up. Upon looking at it she changed her mind and said "Wait." and the eels turned back. "Yes?" they both asked, almost looking happy their plan succeeded.

Outside the cave Yamato and Naruto were feeling sad about what had just happened. "Poor Miko..." said Naruto sadly. "I didn't mean to tell...it slipped out, very accidentally." Yamato said. They looked up as shadows passed and saw Mikola with the two eels. They swam up to her and Yamato asked "Hey, Miko, what are you doing with these two ruffians?" "I'm going to see Orochimaru, if you must know." said Mikola and swam past Yamato. "No, no, no, he's a monster, Miko, don't do it!" he called. "Go tell my father then; you seem good at that." Mikola said. "But I..." started Yamato then turned to Naruto. "Come on, we gotta move." he said and they swam after Mikola and the eels.

As they approached Orochimaru's lair, Mikola began to feel fear as it looked so creepy, but the eels turned back and said "This way." so she swallowed and followed them inside. She then heard a voice say "Come on in. You mustn't lurk outside like that. Your upbringing could come under questioning." then the sea snake emerged from his shadowy 'room'. Swishing his purple and black tail around he came nearer Mikola and his yellow eyes stared at her as he said "I know you have feelings for a human prince. You can't be blamed for that, you're just an innocent teenager. There is one very simple solution, you know. You must become a human yourself."

"Is that possible?" asked Mikola. Orochimaru smiled evilly then turned around, his black hair swishing behind him, as he said "Princess, I do things like it all the time. I help unfortunate souls who can't get what they need without my powers. In the past I have done bad things, so my title of evil sorcerer fit quite well, but I have changed since then." He began to put some ingredients into his 'cauldron' and coloured smoke rose from it. "I have always known magic and I use it to help the miserable." he continued then whispered to his underlings: "Pathetic..." and continued playing the good guy. "If two people want something so they can be together, whether it's less weight, more muscle, I help them. Though it has happened before where they can't pay the price for my service and I've had to act on it, so yes I've had complaints, but in reality, I do an honourable thing for them."

Mikola watched the potion in the cauldron bubbling as Orochimaru said "Now, here's your deal: this potion I can make will make you human for three days. Do you understand? Three days. Pay attention, this is very important. Before the sun sets on the third day, your prince must fall in love with you and I mean he has to kiss you with a true love's kiss. If he does, you remain human for the rest of your days...but, if not, you return to your mermaid form and belong to me." "Miko, don't listen!" shouted Yamato, but the two eels bound him and Naruto using their tails. "So, do we have a deal?" asked Orochimaru.

"I'll never see my brother or father again if I become human..." said Mikola, as she weighed the options and what she'd lose. "So true, but you'll have the man of your dreams. Life has tough choices indeed." said Orochimaru with an evil chuckle. "We also must discuss payment, as you won't get all this for nothing." he added. "I don't have..." started Mikola. "It's easy, I'm not asking for much really. Your voice." he finished. "My...voice?" asked Mikola as she put a hand to her throat. "You got it. No more talking, no more singing, nothing." he confirmed. "Without my voice I can't..." Mikola started. "You'll still have looks, don't underestimate them. Besides, men don't like gossipers and chatterboxes." Orochimaru said as he put the potion's final touches together. "Now make your choice, Princess. I'm a busy man, it only costs your voice." he said and produced a contract for her. "Sign it." then he added to his underlings: "I got her." and they looked happy. "You'll remain a poor soul if you don't!" he exclaimed and Mikola signed the contract, worrying Yamato and Naruto.

Orochimaru smiled evilly as he took the contract and began the incantations to start the spell. Winds and small lightning emerged from his cauldron then two long arms reached out of it. "Sing, Princess." he ordered. Mikola began to sing and, as she did, the spiritual arms came towards her and reached down her throat. When they emerged they held a glowing ball where the song was coming from...leaving Mikola silenced. The glowing ball entered a container Orochimaru kept safe, then he laughed as a golden ball picked up Mikola and began changing her, splitting her mermaid tail into two legs. When it was finished she was a naked, bottom-half, human who struggled to swim, plus couldn't breathe underwater anymore, so Yamato and Naruto rushed over, lifting her to the surface as fast as they could, while Orochimaru continued to laugh in his glee of succeeding so far...


	5. First Human Day

Disclaimer - In this story I only own my OCs: Mikola, Haleth, Achati and Lucinda. Gaara, Yamato, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sai, Choji, Ino, Baki and Shukaku belong to Masashi Kishimoto (creator of Naruto). The storyline belongs to Disney's The Little Mermaid and the original fairy tale writer. Anything else is coincidental.

* * *

**Land and Sea**

Chapter 5: First Human Day

Rising to the surface as fast as they could Yamato and Naruto got Mikola to the surface where she rose above the water, being able to breathe at last. They slowly helped her swim to shallow waters nearer shore. Elsewhere Gaara and his dog Shukaku were walking along the shore.

"I can't get that voice out of my head, Shukaku." said Gaara sadly as he kneeled down to his dog's level. He had been thinking about the beautiful girl who had saved him from the shipwreck ever since it had happened, but had no luck finding her again. "Where could she be?" he asked and Shukaku whined.

On the other side of the rocks, in the shallow water, Yamato and Naruto were out of breath so took a moment to rest while Mikola admired her new legs in amazement. Just as she wiggled her new toes she heard a familiar sound as Sai flew down. "Lookie who it is! There's something different about you." he said as he landed on Mikola's leg. "Is it your hair? You've been experimenting with the dinglehopper haven't you?" he asked, but she shook her head smiling. "Hm, I know I'll find out what it is if I stand here long enough." he continued, while Mikola was moving her leg to try and help him. "You idiot! She has legs!" exclaimed Yamato, getting a bit fed up. "She traded her voice to that sea sorcerer for them!" he finished.

Sai flew backwards to the others to see properly and said "I knew that." Mikola slowly stood up on her new legs and Naruto explained "Miko's been turned into a human. She's gotta get the prince to fall in love with her and kiss her." "She only has three days, though." said Yamato, remembering the seriousness of this. Mikola, unbalanced on her new legs, fell over splashing the others in water. "On legs...human legs?!" gasped Yamato and continued with "I'm dead, I am so dead. Do you know what her father would say? He'd kill himself a crab! I'm going home right now to sort this out..." and his rant was interrupted by Mikola picking him up, having got back onto her feet, and shaking her head at him. "Don't you shake your head at me! Maybe there's time to fix this. We can get that snake to give your voice back so you can go home with the rest of us and be...be..." he looked at the saddening look on her face. "Be miserable for the rest of your life." he said with a sad sigh then said "All right, I give in. I'll help you find the prince." Mikola's smile returned and she gently kissed him as she returned him to the rocks below. "I'm getting soft." said Yamato gently.

"Now, Miko, if you want to pass yourself off as a human we gotta get you dressed like one. Hm, let's see." Sai said and he picked up some white fabric, likely something from the ship's sail during the shipwreck, and a rope.

* * *

Back with Gaara and Shukaku; the dog suddenly picked up a familiar scent and started barking excitedly. "Shukaku, what is it?" asked Gaara in surprise then Shukaku ran off down the beach after the scent so Gaara ran after him.

With the animals and Mikola; Mikola had been 'dressed' in the sail and rope. It didn't actually look that bad for an emergency temporary outfit. Sai whistled and said "Looking good, kid!" Upon hearing Shukaku's barking, Sai flew out of the way while Naruto went beneath the water. Yamato dived into a 'pocket' of the sail-dress on Mikola to stay safe. Mikola herself tried to get away from the dog, but he jumped up and gave her a big lick on the cheek.

Gaara came around the corner and Shukaku, still barking, came over to him. "Quiet, Shukaku, what's got into you?" he asked then looked over at where Mikola was. "Oh, now I see." he said and walked over to her. "Are you okay? I apologise if this fool scared you. He wouldn't harm a fly, I promise." he said politely. Mikola, feeling a bit excited and flustered, just played with her hair as Gaara continued. "You look familiar...have we met?" Mikola nodded happily. "We have? I knew it. You're the one I've been searching for. What's your name?" Gaara asked, sounding happier he had found the girl, but, when Mikola opened her mouth to say her name and no sound came out, she remembered she couldn't speak anymore and he asked "What's wrong? You can't speak?" and she shook her head, so he looked noticeably disappointed as he said "You're not who I thought, I'm sorry."

Both Shukaku and Mikola looked a bit frustrated as Gaara had immediately assumed it was impossible for her to be the one simply because her voice was gone. Mikola then remembered what Orochimaru had said and tried to act out what had happened. "What? You need help? No...you're hurt maybe?" asked Gaara, trying to work out the actions, but both were distracted as Mikola fell off the rock and he caught her from falling completely. "Wow, you've really been through a lot. I'll help you, come along." said Gaara and the two set off down the beach with Gaara helping her walk. Back with the others Sai gave a thumbs up with his feathers and Naruto smiled happily.

* * *

Inside the palace one of the staff ladies was helping wash Mikola up, having got a bath ready for her etc. She had long white-blond hair and blue eyes and her name was Ino. "Washed up from a shipwreck? I can't believe it, you poor little thing." she said as she poured some water on Mikola's head for her to do her hair. "You'll be normal in no time at all." she continued and picked up Mikola's 'dress'. "I'll...get this washed for you." she said in a nice voice and took it over to the laundry area.

As the 'dress', with poor Yamato still in it, got washed by the women, they gossiped: "Have you heard about this girl? You must have." one of them said. "No, not at all. Though one lady..." another said, while dunking the 'dress' and poor Yamato. "...since when has she got anything right though? The girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak." she finished. "Please...stop..." Yamato was mumbling. "She's not my idea of a princess. If Gaara wants a girl, there are plenty available here." the first woman said and she hung up the 'dress' and moved it along the line. Yamato took advantage of it to escape and he jumped into a window. Looking up he realised it was the worst window he could have jumped into: sea animals were cooking. It was the chef's room! He fell on his back in shock.

* * *

Over in the castle dining room Gaara was standing by the window while Baki talked to him about this new girl he had found and the girl he remembered and still searched for. "Be realistic, Gaara. Nice young ladies don't just save people and disappear..." he said. "She was real, I know it. I'm gonna find her...and marry her." Gaara said with a gentle smile. They both looked to the doorway as they heard Ino say "Oh come on in, dear. Don't be shy." and Mikola walked in wearing a beautiful yellow-green dress that went well with her blue hair.

"She's beautiful, wouldn't you agree, Gaara?" said Baki nicely. "You look...lovely." said Gaara, in shock at the beauty of the girl he had found in a sail-dress by the sea. Mikola smiled with a slight blush and Baki gestured her to a seat saying "Come, you must be so hungry. Let's get you seated." As they all sat, Baki said "It's not often we have a beautiful dinner guest, Gaara." Mikola, seeing a pipe on the table just like the one she found with Naruto that Sai explained to them, happily picked it up and Baki said "Oh, you like that? It is rather good..." then Mikola blew it, which sent the sooty contents into Baki's face. Gaara and Ino both chuckled.

"I apologise, Baki." said Gaara, clearing his throat, but he still was smiling. "I haven't seen a smile and laugh like that from you in a long time, Gaara." said Ino happily. Mikola smiled, happy she had an effect on the prince. Baki cleaned his face and said "Very funny." sarcastically then added "Ino, what's on the menu tonight?" "Oh, you'll love it, Baki. Choji has a stuffed crab in the making." she said.

* * *

Over in the cook's kitchen, Yamato was nervously watching the cook, Choji, a slightly chubby, brown-haired man, cook all the food ready for the meals. He was singing to himself as he worked. During his cooking, Yamato tried to evade him and got caught. "Oh, I missed a crab, how could I?" Choji asked as he picked the little crab up. Not realising the crab was actually alive he put flour on him and some stuffing, which made Yamato gag, then threw him into the cooking pot. Fortunately Yamato caught the edge of the pot and hopped out of it when a bubble of hot water popped under him.

Choji noticed and came over to the crab and picked him up and looked closely at him. "What are you, little crab?" he asked. Yamato, taking his chance for revenge on the cook, used his pincers to pinch Choji's nose, starting a crab vs. man war.

* * *

In the dining room everyone heard crashing from the kitchen. "Oh no, I better check on Choji." said Ino and quickly hurried off.

She entered near the kitchen to see Choji digging under a desk searching for Yamato. "Come out, tiny crab and fight like a man!" he yelled. "Choji! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Ino angrily and Choji jumped up in shock. "Well, I...I...well...I'm sorry, ma'am." he said with a nervous laugh. Ino gave him an evil glare and took the plates of food to the dining room.

"You know what, Gaara. Our guest might enjoy seeing some of the kingdom. Perhaps you should take her on a tour?" Baki suggested as they waited. Gaara was distracted watching Mikola, however, and said "Apologies, Baki, what was that?" as he turned back to his servant. "You can't mope around the palace anymore. Go out, have some of your life. Get your mind off stuff..." the man said; and lifted his dish which revealed Yamato on the plate. He made a 'shh' motion to Mikola as she saw him so she lifted her dish and Yamato scurried across the table quickly to safety and she quickly covered him under the dish as Gaara said "Chill out, Baki. It's a good idea, if she's interested." and he turned to Mikola and said "Do you want to join me on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?" Mikola nodded happily and Baki said "Brilliant. Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off." and he stabbed his fork onto the plate to find the crab mysteriously gone.


	6. So Close - - - But So Far

Disclaimer - In this story I only own my OCs: Mikola, Haleth, Achati and Lucinda. Gaara, Yamato, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sai, Choji, Ino, Baki and Shukaku belong to Masashi Kishimoto (creator of Naruto). The storyline belongs to Disney's The Little Mermaid and the original fairy tale writer. Anything else is coincidental.

* * *

**Land and Sea**

Chapter 6: So Close...But So Far

Later at night Mikola stood at the balcony watching Gaara playing with Shukaku; the playful mutt chasing him around very excitedly. When Gaara stopped for breath he looked up at the balcony to see Mikola watching and softly waved up to her. Mikola smiled and waved back embarrassingly then headed back inside.

Sitting on the desk of drawers Yamato was looking very exhausted and stressed as he said "This has been such a humiliating day! I hope you appreciate what I've gone through for you. But first, we have to make a plan. We need to get that boy to kiss you and we haven't got lots of time really." As he spoke Mikola was testing the bed which she found quite comfortable and cosy, so only half listened to Yamato, if at all. "On that tour tomorrow you have to look your best. Keep smiling at him nicely, look into his eyes brightly and..." Yamato continued then stopped when he saw Mikola had fallen asleep while he was talking. He sighed and said "You are hopeless, child. Without me, completely hopeless." then he smiled and yawned as he fell asleep on her pillow.

* * *

Under the sea at the palace, King Achati was waiting for any news of his missing daughter and composer. He looked round as his seahorse attendant swam over, accompanied by Haleth. "Any sign of them, son?" he asked Haleth. "No, Dad. There's been no sign of Miko or Yamato. Even Naruto, Miko's friend, is missing actually." the prince replied.

"Everyone is searching around the clock, your majesty." continued the seahorse. Achati sighed and said "Keep looking, do not stop...and check everywhere! Every coral, every cave. No one may sleep until they're safe at home." The seahorse sighed and said "Of course, sire." and swam away. "What have I done, Haleth...what have I done?" the king asked his son sadly.

"I'm sure Miko will be all right. She's strong and determined like you, father. You mustn't blame yourself." said Haleth and stayed by his father's side for a while, hoping to ease his pain.

* * *

The next morning, Mikola, in a simple long-sleeved green top, with a long yellow dress over it tied around the waist with a brown sash/belt, joined Gaara, in a simple but good-looking white shirt and dark baggy trousers, in a horse-drawn carriage to begin their tour. With Gaara holding the reigns of the horses Mikola enjoyed herself to her high point by seeing all the new sights she had never properly seen before: countryside, land animals, different kinds of flowers and the local town.

As they rode past a river into town, Naruto jumped up from the water and called "Hey Yamato, any kissing?" and Yamato replied "Not yet." making Naruto sigh frustratingly. As the two young royals explored town they reached a square where people were dancing so they joined in. Mikola caught on quickly and they had fun dancing together, both having happiness in their eyes, especially when Gaara lifted Mikola up in the air as part of the dance.

As they later rode back out of town Sai found Naruto and asked the same question Naruto asked Yamato earlier: "Hey Naruto, heard anything? Have they kissed?" Naruto looked down sadly and said "Nothing yet." Sai folded his wings and said "Well, they haven't got forever, what's with these humans?" Naruto facepalmed with his fin as Sai began rounding a rant on humans doing everything slowly.

As the carriage ride continued, Gaara trusted Mikola with the reigns...which could have been a bad idea as they nearly crashed, but Mikola settled down and it went well, with a nice relaxing journey.

* * *

As night fell, the two had begun a small boat ride in a lagoon together. Nearby Mikola's friends were watching, waiting for the moment they needed. "Move, Sai, I can't see through your feathers." complained Naruto. "Nothing's happening, Naruto." he said with a sigh then continued with "One day left and neither have come close to kissing yet. I know, this requires some vocal work." he winked and flew over to a nearby branch and began to vocalise...unfortunately singing wasn't his strong point and sounded awful.

"Whoa, that animal doesn't sound like it's doing too good." said Gaara with a chuckle. Mikola, seeing it was Sai, lowered her head with a small facepalm. Yamato, who was covering his ears, said "Oh god...I'm surrounded by amateurs." then he swam over to some of the other animals in the area and said "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Right, firstly we need the mood. Percussion, strings, winds and...words."

Yamato then began a romantic song which, as clear as a crystal, said "Kiss the Girl". As he sang, Mikola and Gaara occasionally looked at each other, but both seemed far too shy to make a move. As the song went on though, Gaara realised something he felt bad about and said "You know, I feel kinda bad that I don't know your name. Hm, maybe I can guess it. Mildred?" Mikola made a face which made Gaara laugh and he said "That definitely wasn't right. Okay, Laura? Rachel?" he continued and Mikola shook her head to both. "Mikola, her name is Mikola." whispered Yamato, just enough so Gaara would hear it. "Mikola...?" he asked quietly then she nodded. "Mikola? That's very pretty. Do you get called Miko for short as well?" he guessed correctly and she nodded happily as he took her hand.

As the song came to near its end Gaara and Mikola found themselves coming closer together. "Come on!" exclaimed Yamato excitedly, grabbing Sai. Everyone watched in glee as Gaara and Mikola, eyes closed, came within inches of kissing...when the boat was suddenly turned over. Yamato angrily hit Sai who made a confused face. In the water, Gaara took hold of Mikola and helped her stay above the surface. Nearby the two evil eels, Kabuto and Kimimaro, joined tails and shook them in a manner similar to shaking hands at a job well done.

* * *

In his underwater cave Orochimaru had been watching and said "Well done. That was far too close. Way too close! That tramp!" and he sighed, swinging his hair out of his eyes and said "She's better than I thought she'd be. He'll kiss her by sunset for sure if this keeps up. I'll have to use some magic I never wanted to." he threw some potions into his cauldron and it formed a magical smoky ball around him. "I will defeat King Achati, no matter what!" he said then laughed evilly as the magical ball transformed him into a beautiful human woman, keeping the long black hair and yellow eyes, but using Mikola's voice.

* * *

On land, Gaara was thinking to himself about Mikola, yet he still had the girl with the beautiful voice in his mind...unaware they were the same girl. As he thought Baki came over and said "If I may, sir, a beautiful, warm and caring girl right before your eyes is better than a dream girl." Gaara sighed with a soft smile as Baki left him be, then chose to go talk to Mikola again...when he heard a very familiar singing coming from the beach. Looking down he saw the beautiful maiden whom Orochimaru had transformed into and heard the voice he had been dreaming of. In his attachment towards the voice he fell under its spell and was taken in by it...


	7. Hurricane Orochimaru

Disclaimer - In this story I only own my OCs: Mikola, Haleth, Achati and Lucinda. Gaara, Yamato, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sai, Choji, Ino, Baki and Shukaku belong to Masashi Kishimoto (creator of Naruto). The storyline belongs to Disney's The Little Mermaid and the original fairy tale writer. Anything else is coincidental.

* * *

**Land and Sea**

Chapter 7: Hurricane Orochimaru

The next morning dawned brightly and Sai flew over to the castle looking very happy as he flew through an open window into Mikola's room.

"Wake up, Miko! You must wake up! I heard the news!" he started yelling. Mikola woke up slowly, looking a little confused. "Congratulations, we did it!" Sai finished. "What are you on about, Sai?" asked Yamato with his eyes half-closed still. "As if you didn't know. The whole town is on about the prince getting hitched." Sai explained. Mikola and Yamato didn't react until Sai explained "You know, married." Mikola's eyes widened slightly and Sai grabbed Yamato up saying "You sidewalking crab. I wanted to wish you luck, catch you later." and he dropped Yamato then flew out of the window.

Mikola, with her brain catching up with her now, smiled happily and swung herself out of the bed and checked herself in the mirror before running downstairs hoping to find Gaara, only to find him and some unknown woman talking to Baki. Hiding behind a column, she overheard:

"Well, Gaara, I'll admit I'm surprised. Your mystery maiden does exist...and she is very beautiful. Congratulations, madam." Baki was saying. "We wish to be married as soon as possible, Baki." said Gaara. Behind the column Mikola couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Of course, Gaara...but these things take time." Baki tried to say, but Gaara cut him off saying "This afternoon. The wedding ship will depart at sunset." "Oh...as you wish, sire." said Baki.

Mikola, having heard enough, ran away in tears. The unknown woman, who was Orochimaru in disguise, chuckled sinisterly to herself as she put a hand to a necklace she was wearing...which glowed as it contained Mikola's voice.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, as the sun was on its path to setting, Mikola watched the wedding ship sail away from the pier. She took a breath then sat down, crying to herself, losing hope. Naruto and Yamato watched her, feeling bad they didn't know how to help.

Nearer the boat, Sai was flying around humming to himself when he heard something suspicious: Mikola's voice coming from a 'window' of the ship. "I'll make a beautiful bride. All my plans are coming true." the woman said to herself. "The name of Jessica, this body and the princess' voice will make the ocean mine." she continued and looked in a mirror, which showed her real reflection: Orochimaru! which Sai saw as he spied on her.

"It's him, the sea serpent! I gotta tell Miko, now!" he exclaimed to himself and flew off as fast as he could until he got back to the pier. "Mikola! Miko! I was flying...of course I was...and I saw the snake wishing...watching...the mirror and he was singing with a stolen voice!" he explained way too fast then said "Do you hear me? The prince is marrying that sea serpent in a disguise!"

"Are you sure?" asked Yamato as he knew the seabird wasn't always perfectly accurate etc. "When have I been wrong?" asked Sai, then quickly added "When it's important." "What can we do?" asked Naruto worriedly. Mikola looked towards the ship and the slowly lowering sun and she remembered Orochimaru's words "before the sun sets on the third day" so she jumped into the water even though she couldn't swim with legs. Yamato cut some barrels loose and said "Miko, grab onto that. Naruto, get her to that ship as fast as you can." Mikola got the rope on the barrel tied around Naruto and he began swimming, pulling the barrel behind him. "I'll do my best. I never give up." he said as he went.

"I have to get to Achati. He'll know what to do." said Yamato. "What can I do?" asked Sai. "You have to stall the wedding!" exclaimed Yamato then dived down into the water to get to the sea palace. "Stall the wedding?" asked Sai then it hit him. "I got it!" and he flew off, calling out to sea animals and birds for aid. "Come on, emergency!" he called and the group of animals he called headed for the ship.

* * *

On the ship, the wedding was in progress as Gaara and Jessica walked down the aisle. Shukaku growled at Jessica as she passed so she gave him a kick and continued down to the priest. "Dearly beloved..." the priest began.

Not far from the ship Naruto continued to pull the barrel and Mikola. "Don't worry...almost there." he panted, so determined to succeed.

On the ship the priest continued "...Do you, Gaara, take Jessica to be your lawful wedded wife for as long as you shall live?" In his trance Gaara simply replied "I do." "Do you..." the priest began directing at Jessica "...take this..." but he got cut off as Sai and his band of animals arrived, launching themselves on deck and at Jessica.

"Get away from me, you slimy evil..." Jessica shouted at the animals who continued to 'attack' her. In the chaos Mikola got on board the ship as well and watched as Sai cawed right in Jessica's face, making her grab him. As they fought over the necklace Jessica wore; Shukaku took a chance for revenge for the kick...he bit Jessica in the backside, making her scream and it broke the necklace, sending it crashing to the floor and releasing Mikola's voice.

As her voice returned to her, Mikola sang and the trance broke on Gaara. Jessica watched in anger as Gaara went over to Mikola saying "Mikola? You can talk. You're the one after all." As he held Mikola's hand Jessica shouted "Get away from her!" but put a hand over her mouth as her real Orochimaru voice came out her mouth now the necklace was gone.

"It was you all along." said Gaara. "I wanted to tell you..." said Mikola softly. Gaara held Mikola in a gentle embrace as they went to kiss. "Noooo!" shouted Jessica, but the sun set just before the couples' lips met. Mikola gasped in pain as her legs transformed back into her mermaid tail, surprising Gaara and everyone else on board too. Jessica laughed evilly and transformed back into the sea serpent, Orochimaru.

"You're too late!" he laughed evilly. He reached Mikola, grabbed hold of her and turned to Gaara saying "So long." then jumped down into the sea as Gaara looked over the edge of the ship after them.

"Poor little princess. You have nothing to fear. I'm after bigger fish." said Orochimaru as he swam along to his hideout, dragging Mikola behind him by her wrist. "Stop, Orochimaru!" exclaimed a voice and Achati appeared in front of them. Yamato was by his side, having succeeded his job of getting the king.

"Long time no see, King Achati. Hope you're well." said Orochimaru very calmly and mockingly. "Let her go." Achati said warningly. "Not a chance, Achati. We made a deal and she's mine now." explained the serpent and showed Achati the contract they made. "I'm sorry, Daddy..." said Mikola as the two eels, Kabuto and Kimimaro, held her back.

Achati tried to destroy the contract, but his attack had no effect, shocking him. "You see, legal, unbreakable...binding. You can't do anything about it." Orochimaru explained with a laugh then his magic surrounded Mikola and began transforming her into one of his 'little pets'. "There is one thing though: I always know when to make a bargain, so I would exchange her for something better." he continued with a sinister smile.

* * *

At the ship, Gaara had gotten into a rowboat. "What are you doing?!" Baki called out to him. "I already lost her once before, Baki. I won't let it happen again!" the prince said and continued out to sea.

* * *

"Do we have a deal, Achati? Time is running low for the princess." Orochimaru asked. Achati sighed in sadness as he changed Mikola's signature on the contract to his own. "It's done." said the serpent and the magic transforming Mikola went over to the king and began transforming him.

"No!" screamed Mikola. Up above the sea Gaara saw the light from the magic and stopped his rowboat above it. On the seabed Achati was reduced to nothing more than a worm, defenceless and his power gone. "Daddy..." said Mikola sadly. "Sire..." said Yamato in sadness. Orochimaru picked up Achati's crown and said "It's all mine. All mine." as he put it upon his head.

"You're a monster!" screamed Mikola and tried to attack Orochimaru, only to get thrown into a rock. "Don't think I won't kill you, you little brat. Contract or no I'll..." he said and got cut off as a harpoon struck across his arm, grazing it. He looked back to see Gaara floating in the water.

"Gaara, get away!" screamed Mikola in fear. "Kabuto, Kimimaro, get him now!" ordered Orochimaru and the two eels swam after Gaara as he headed back to the surface. He managed to reach the surface and take a breath, but the eels grabbed him back down. Knowing the prince would drown if they took too long Yamato said "Come on, Naruto!" and they both swam over to the eels and made them release Gaara.

However, Orochimaru prepared his magic and said "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." as he aimed at Gaara, but Mikola grabbed his long black hair back, hurting him, and making his magic hit the eels instead...destroying them. "No...not them..." Orochimaru said in both anger and sadness then growled as he watched Mikola help Gaara to the surface.

Orochimaru used his magic to expand his size to behemoth, scaring both Naruto and Yamato as well. On the surface Gaara swam nearer Mikola as she said "Gaara, you have to get away from here." He put his arms around her and said "I won't leave you." Hearing a rumbling beneath them the serpent rose above the surface with the couple hanging on to his crown, so they quickly dove off into the sea, watching in fear as the creature continued growing.

"You pitiful fools!" said Orochimaru. "I rule this ocean now. The waves obey my whim." he continued as he used his magic to create a whirlpool in the sea which rose old shipwrecks to the surface. "Gaara!" Mikola called as the young prince climbed on board one of the ships. In her distraction Orochimaru blasted the rock she had got on which knocked her into the bottom of the whirlpool. He blasted shots at her, which she narrowly avoided until he prepared a bigger one and said "So much for true love!" Mikola looked up in fear when, suddenly, Gaara, having got control of one of the ships, directed the sharp bow of the ship at the serpent and impaled him horribly. Lightning struck him and the waves rose up as the serpent screamed horribly and sank into pieces below the ocean.

Gaara, having got caught in a wave, managed to wash up on shore before losing consciousness. Below the sea all of Orochimaru's victims were transformed back into their merpeople forms, including King Achati, restoring order to the sea world.

* * *

When the morning came Mikola sat on a rock, sadly watching Gaara, who was still unconscious. Yamato and Achati watched on, knowing how she felt. "She does love him, doesn't she? Really?" the king realised. "I've always said children have to lead their own lives, sire." Yamato said. "Have you always said that?" asked the king with a smile, making Yamato chuckle with a little shrug. "It leaves me with one problem." Achati said. "Oh, what's that?" asked Yamato. "How much I'll miss her." the king said, leaving Yamato confused until...

Achati used his magic on Mikola to transform her back into a human...permanently...so she could live with Gaara. As Gaara stirred he saw Mikola walking out of the sea towards him in a shimmering pale yellow dress. Taking her in his arms they kissed romantically.

* * *

Some time later the happy couple had their wedding on a new wedding ship. Everyone either cheered or cried or both as they celebrated their prince gaining his princess...they would make King and Queen soon enough.

Yamato, sitting atop the wedding cake crying, got a shock when Chef Choji found him, wanting revenge on that crab. After a short chase Yamato managed to KO Choji using a part of the ship, then dived into the sea saying "Yes! Thank you, thank you." as Naruto and Sai chuckled at him.

In the sea, the merpeople were watching the ceremony as well. Achati used his magic to raise Haleth up to the ship so he could talk to his sister. "Mikola, I wish you the best future you could have." he said softly. "Thank you, Haleth. I hope the best for you." she replied and hugged her brother. Haleth then looked towards Gaara and gave a sort of salute sign to him and Gaara professionally bowed in respect to the other prince. As Haleth returned to the sea, King Achati raised himself up as well.

"Congratulations, Miko. I'm so proud of you." he said and hugged his daughter. "Thank you. I love you, Daddy." Mikola said as she hugged him back. As they separated and Achati looked at Gaara, the young prince bowed to the sea king in respect and Achati tilted his head in a bow to his new son-in-law.

Achati returned to the sea and the merpeople watched as the new husband and wife waved to everyone. The sea king then added to the moment by creating a rainbow of magic over the ship as the wedded couple kissed romantically once again.

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**That's the end of this story awwwwww I had so much fun writing it. I love the pairing I have of Gaara and Mikola and I love The Little Mermaid, so it's been very fun and romantically fun for me to put them together in this fanfic :3**


End file.
